The purpose of this invention is to construct a unique combination of elements in a gas turbine engine in order to maximize fuel economy, part power performance, and ease of maintenance. Gas turbine engines are most economical when they are run at full power and, therefore, maximum inlet temperature. Problems in economy arise, however, when a gas turbine engine must be run at less than the full power condition. This problem is most significant when the engine is used in a land vehicle as opposed to an aircraft. Fuel economy can be enhanced during the part power operation through the use of an exhaust gas regenerator to preheat the airflow entering the combustor. It is, therefore, an object of this invention to utilize an exhaust gas regenerator in as simple a manner as possible.
Pollution reduction and economy is promoted by accurate control of the fuel to air ratio in the combustor. This can best be accomplished by the use of a can-type combustor, and it is, therefore, an object of this invention to utilize this type of combustor.
To further increase the part power performance and, also, fuel economy, the power output of the engine is taken through a differential gear assembly.
Ease of maintenance is obtained through the use of substantially axial symmetrical elements and the use of a simple can-type combustor. Maintenance is further facilitated by taking the power output from the front of the engine. This tends to isolate the high temperature portions of the engine from the transmission and accessory drive elements. The engine of this invention is also constructed to eliminate heavy containment rings which are generally needed to prevent injury caused by a malfunction in the turbine compartment. In addition, this unique engine will have unlimited flexibility with respect to size both in diameter and length.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to assemble the most desirable components of a gas turbine engine from the standpoint of fuel economy and performance while arranging and packaging these components to provide simplicity of manufacture and ease of maintenance.